Suite Life Graduation NEW ENDING
by 626and624
Summary: A quick one-shot of how I feel the Suite Life series could have ended


This is how I feel the suite life series could have ended. I own nothing. All characters belong to Disney.

As everyone on board the S.S. Tipton was saying goodbye, Cody decided to walk around the ship one last time before getting off the boat for the last time. Cody gave a sigh as he walked past the cabin he shared with Woody for the past 2 years (I don't know how long they went to seven seas high, but based on the content in the episodes, I believe it was 2 years). _I really am going to miss this place_ Cody thought. As he peered inside, he saw his old desk where he had a lot of memories. Laughing as he remembered when he wanted to call the publisher of his old science book due to an error he found, he closed the door and continued on his way. As he walked by the rear entrance to the theatre where he and Zack snuck into the starlight follies show and where London and Bailey were dressed as show girls, he couldn't help but feel that there was one last thing he wanted to do before going on his way.

While Cody was walking around the ship, Bailey was walking around doing the same thing. Looking into her old room, reminded of the time she wanted to call the publisher of her old science book due to an error she found and the time when London had that shelf bed put in, she grinned as she closed the door to her old room and went on her way. Eventually she got to an old hallway where she couldn't help but grin. It was the hallway where Zack, during his time as a hall monitor, had caught her and Cody sneaking around trying to find a secluded spot to kiss. At the thought of this, her heart skipped a beat. Even though they would see each other in 2 weeks at Yale, she couldn't help but feel devastated that she and Cody, her one true love, would be separated.

"Well Cody, we can see that you love her" Carey said, "especially after that 25 page e-mail you sent" Kurt said to himself, earning a jab in the ribs from Carey. "Anyway, we understand and you have our consent" Carey said to her son. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad." Cody said, giving his parents a big hug, "I got to go find Bailey." And with that Cody ran off to find the only girl he truly loved.

"Well honey, if that is what you want, we give you our blessing, provided he does" Bailey's mom said to her daughter. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much you guys" Bailey said, pulling her parents into a big hug. "Don't mention it" Bailey's dad said, "We just want our little girl to be happy." Just as Bailey, released her parents, she heard someone call her name. "That's Cody. I got to go." Bailey said as she ran to find him.

"Bailey" Cody said as he rounded a corner and saw her running up the hall. "What is it Cody?" Bailey asked. "Listen, I know this is sudden, but I just couldn't wait. There is no way that I could stand being away from you for even a day now. So there is something I want to ask you." Cody said, starting to sweat. "What?" Bailey asked. "Bailey Pickett" Cody said and, just as Moseby did not 15 minutes ago, he got down on one knee, "I know I don't have a ring yet and I know we are still a year too young, but will you marry me?" "Cody, I, I, yes. Yes I will" Bailey said jumping into Cody's arms and kissed him. "I love you" Cody said as they broke the kiss. "I love you too" Bailey said. "This is great. Let's go talk to your parents. They need to know. And we need to get their permission, and…" Cody rambled on before Bailey interrupted. "Cody, it's okay. I already got their permission." Bailey said. "Really," Cody said, "but when?" "Just before you called me here" Bailey explained, "but what about your parents?" "They already gave me permission too" Cody explained. "This is great, but there's just one more thing." Bailey pointed out. "Which is?" Cody asked. "Well I can't live with my husband in a college dorm room." Bailey pointed out. "True" Cody said before getting an idea, "Isn't there a Tipton hotel a few blocks down the road?" "I think there is, why…" Bailey asked before seeing what Cody was getting at, "London." "Right maybe she could pull some strings for us with Mr. Tipton" Cody finished. "What a great idea Cody" Bailey said as she tugged on her new fiancée's wrist, "Let's go find her." And with that, the 2 lovers ran to find London.

"London!" Cody and Bailey called together as they ran across the sky deck towards the dumb, yet friendly heiress. "What is it you two?" London asked. "London, Bailey and I are getting married" Cody told her. "But Zack, what did Cody say?" London asked Cody. "London, I'm Cody" Cody said. "Oh. Hi Cody" London said, "Well congratulations you two." "Thanks London. But we have a huge favor to ask" Bailey said. "Well, I don't know" London said. "What if we gave you $100?" Bailey asked. "Sounds good to me." London said with her arm outstretched. Cody, knowing what Bailey was up to, having taught her that trick, pulled out a dollar and gave it to Bailey, who wrote two 0's next to the one on the bill and handed it to London. "So what do you need?" London said, pocketing the bill. "We need a room in the Tipton hotel by Yale university, like where I lived when we were at the Boston Tipton, remember?" Cody said. "I do remember that" London said, "Consider it done." London then pulled out her phone and called her dad. "Hi daddy. Can you get my friends a room at our hotel next to Fail University." "Yale" Cody whispered into her ear. "Yale University. Thanks Daddy." London said as she hung up the phone. "Well?" Bailey asked. "It's all set. Room 379 is all yours Mr. and Mrs. Martin" London said with a smirk. "Thank you so much London" Bailey said giving her a hug. "You have no idea how much this means to us." Cody said. "No problem guys. I mean, you helped me out so much while we were at this stupid sea school, I figured I help you out for a change, but there are two conditions." London said. "And they are?" Cody asked apprehensively. "First, if I'm in the area, I get to stay with you" London said. "Deal" Bailey said. "And the second is that I get invited to your wedding." "Done" Cody said, "there is no way we wouldn't invite you." "Well, I guess I'll see you then. Bye" London said as a tear came to her eye as she walked away.

"Well" Bailey said, "I guess we better get planning. "Yeah" Cody said as the two of them walked down the gangplank arm-in-arm. "So who will be your best man?" Bailey asked. "Zack of course. I mean he is my twin brother." "You guys talking about me?" Zack said as he and Woody walked up behind them. "Yes actually. Zack, Bailey and I are getting married" Cody said as he brought Bailey, if possible, even closer. "Wow, congrats man" Woody said. "Yeah. And just remember, I will do everything I can to… talk you out of it." Zack said patting his brother on the back. "I'd expect nothing less." Cody said, giving his brother a smile, "and I would be honored if you would be best man." "Sure buddy" Zack said, now smiling himself. "What about me?" Woody asked. "I guess you could be an usher" Cody said. "Hurtful" Woody said. "He means a groomsman" Bailey said. "Oh, well that's better." Woody said, now with a smile on his face. "Well, let's get planning" Cody said, and with that, the four of them walked off the boat for the final time to start their new lives.

Well, that's my story. I know it seems a little rushed, but I wanted to be the first person on this site to write a fanfic based on this episode. Please review and no flames please.


End file.
